Andreas Zorba (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Claws; Fangs | Citizenship = Greek | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Aristocrat, art collector, criminal | Education = | Origin = Human drawn to the Fearsome Fist of Farallah. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jack Kirby | First = Black Panther #4 | Death = Black Knight Vol 4 2 | HistoryText = Count Andreas Zorba was a Greek aristocrat who was first seen as a member of the Collectors, a group of wealthy and ruthless collectors of rare and powerful artifacts. Zorba was introduced to the hero the Black Panther in the palace of Narobia by his fellow Collector Princess Zanda. The Black Panther became involved with the group when he and one of their number, Abner Little hunted for a magical water-skin that had the power of eternal life. When the two returned to the others with a portion of the artifact, Zorba and the other Collectors fought each other for possession of it. The artifact was, however, destroyed accidentally in the fracas. Later, Zorba approached the hero and entrepreneur Tony Stark for his help in locating a lost artifact in the Temple of Farallah in Canada. Stark refused at first, but was eventually forced to join forces with Zorba and his fellow Collectors. Inside the temple, Zorba seemed to disappear in a flash of light, but he had actually touched the artifact, the Fearsome Fist of Farallah, and been transformed into an Exemplar, calling himself Carnivore. Carnivore attacked his former allies, and was shot by Princess Zanda, before battling Stark's alter ego, Iron Man. Before the battle could progress further, however, two of Carnivore's fellow Exemplars appeared and spirited him away. Carnivore subsequently appeared in New York City with the other Exemplars, and the group clashed with the heroes Iron Man, Spider-Man, and Thor. The Exemplars attempted to create a device called the God Machine at the North Pole to enslave the minds of humanity. The Exemplars began to fight amongst themselves, however, with Carnivore taking on the Juggernaut. Carnivore and the other Exemplars then battled the Avengers, Spider-Man and Nova, and actually defeated the heroes. One of the Avengers, Captain America, however, persuaded one of the Exemplars, Bedlam to end hostilities, and the Exemplars departed. | Powers = Carnivore possesses heightened strength, speed, agility, endurance, reflexes, dexterity, enhanced senses, and a healing factor, as well as fangs and claws that he could use as weapons. | Abilities = Zorba was skilled in using firearms. In his Carnivore form, his ability in hand-to-hand combat was greatly increased. | Strength = In his normal form, Zorba possessed the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engaged in moderate regular exercise. As Carnivore, his strength appeared to be enhanced, to an unknown level. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Superhuman Speed